<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>affinity by allechant</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898488">affinity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/allechant/pseuds/allechant'>allechant</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:02:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/allechant/pseuds/allechant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>he was the very opposite of her in more ways than she could count. but maybe that was why she loved him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>affinity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanniePie/gifts">ShanniePie</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nova sighed, tapping her pen against the desk. The half-written essay stared unhelpfully back at her, and she felt her eyebrow twitch.</p><p>She had to do well. It had been a struggle maintaining her grades this entire year, but against all odds, she had managed to keep her straight As and she wasn’t about to let <em> one </em> essay drag everything down for her. Not even if looking at the topic alone gave her a headache.</p><p>Sure, becoming an exchange student in the Devildom was <em> not </em> what she had in mind when she thought about completing her higher education. But it was still an opportunity to learn and she wasn’t about to dismiss it just because it wasn’t related to her bachelor’s degree.</p><p>Just then, there was a knock on her door. “Come in,” she called without looking up, part of her hoping it wouldn’t be Mammon with yet another get-rich-quick scheme – but then she felt a slender pair of hands upon her shoulders, their weight comforting and familiar. She blinked, momentarily dragged away from her essay. “Asmodeus?”</p><p>“Who else, sweetheart?” There was a playful lilt in his voice. “You’ve been cooped up here for hours! It’s time to take a break.” He peered over her shoulder at the assignment she was working on. “Oh, this class. I did pretty well for it last semester. Do you need any help?”</p><p>She hesitated. On one hand, she had hit a wall on this essay and it would be <em> so </em> useful to get some guidance; but on the other hand, asking her boyfriend to help out with her homework just didn’t sit right with her. She opened her mouth, prepared to decline, but he interjected. “There’s nothing wrong with asking me for help sometimes, right? Think about it! How many people can claim that Asmodeus, the Avatar of Lust, gave them tips on their homework?”</p><p>He ended his sentence with a jaunty wink, and she couldn’t help but smile. “Okay, fine.” She put her pen down, reaching up to knead her shoulder – it was only now that she realised just how stiff she was. “But you’re not going to help me write the essay or anything, all right?”</p><p>“Of course not! Unlike Mammon, I don’t condone academic dishonesty.” He laughed. “Why don’t you come to my room and we can talk about your assignment?” There was a knowing smile on his face. “It’ll be much more comfortable, and I can give you a massage while we’re at it. Your shoulders are so tense,” he tutted.</p><p>She considered. The massage sounded like a good deal. And his gorgeous bathroom with its vast array of bath salts and soaps…now she was tempted. Maybe as an after-work reward? “Sure, let’s go then,” she said, gathering her essay and stationery and rising from her chair.</p><p>“Great!” he cheered. He was out of her room in a flash, and she shook her head at his enthusiasm, a small smile crossing her face.</p><p>Once they reached his room, he made himself comfortable and, to her mild surprise, began reading through her assignment. Part of her thought that he was kidding about helping her with her homework – after all, Asmodeus wasn’t the first demon she’d think of when it came to studiousness. Still, there was something very attractive about watching her boyfriend read through her assignment with such uncharacteristic focus.</p><p>“Oh, I like this premise,” he suddenly said, and she was jolted out of her thoughts when he looked up at her, his amber eyes bright. “It’s very thoughtful. I don’t think I’ve seen anyone use this argument before.”</p><p>“Yeah, I was thinking about it from the human perspective and it jumped out at me. I thought it’d make a change from the usual schools of thought. You know, try something different.”</p><p>He nodded. “I’m not surprised you could come up with something so interesting. I mean, the only other students who get grades like yours are Lucifer and Satan…oh, and Solomon when he bothers to try.” He grinned. “You truly <em>are</em> the perfect exchange student, aren’t you?”</p><p>She felt her face warm and she fidgeted, unsure how to respond to his compliment. “No, I’m not. I just like to study. I didn’t have a chance to pursue my master's degree in the human world, so…”</p><p>He hummed. “Yes, I remember you saying that.” To her relief, he turned his attention back to her essay. “I think maybe <em>here</em>, you can focus more on the historical aspect? It seems to run a little thin, if you ask me…” And for a while, she just listened as he critiqued her work, highlighting places that could be fleshed out and circling areas she could cut.</p><p>Eventually, they finished discussing her work and she was getting a little dizzy from how <em>much</em> she had processed – despite Asmodeus' playfulness, it was clear from his suggestions that he didn’t slack off on his studies in the slightest. “But overall this is such a fascinating take. You’re going to do well for sure.” He paused. “I still can’t believe I read something like this. I’ve lived for centuries, and admittedly never once has this thought even crossed my mind.”</p><p>As he spoke, he didn’t stop staring at her and she didn’t know if she should feel flattered or just outright embarrassed. “It’s not <em>that</em> interesting. Is it?”</p><p>“Anything you do fascinates me, sweetheart.” He held her gaze for a moment longer and she could hear her heart thud in her chest – she was about to say something to try and defuse the tension, but then he smiled and placed his hands on her shoulders and <em>squeezed</em>.</p><p>Immediately, a loud moan slipped out of her mouth, and she flushed, embarrassed. “Nova, you need to take more breaks,” he scolded. “These hours you spend sitting at your desk are probably the main reason that you're so stiff. Lie here – I’m going to work out all those knots.”</p><p>She wanted to protest, but his hands were making her feel like putty and she couldn’t force her body to obey her brain – wordlessly, she went to his bed and lay face-down upon it, the mattress enveloping her in a silky-soft cocoon.</p><p>For a while, nothing happened, and part of her wondered what was going on, but she was too comfortable in his bed to move or speak – then she felt his hands, slick with lotion, gently slide against her skin and she closed her eyes. It was as though he had some mysterious sixth sense that allowed him to zoom in on the parts of her body that needed the most attention.</p><p>He was terrifyingly good at <em>making</em> her feel good. She felt like she was floating in a dreamy cloud – he was patient and persistent, diving under her blouse, shifting her clothes aside so he could work on the knots and kinks in her poor body. She hissed as he pressed down on her stiff back, and she felt his soft lips brush against the nape of her neck.</p><p>“I love your hair, it’s so soft and fluffy,” he said, and she only nodded, unable to find the energy to open her mouth. He continued to murmur soothing, loving words of praise, words that might have flustered her at any other time but felt so <em>natural</em> when she was drifting along like this – <em>I love how you melt underneath my hands, I love the way you look at me with eyes so full of trust, I love the way you sound when you’re wrapped around me, calling my name</em>…</p><p>It was hard to differentiate between reality and dreams when they were like this. After a while, she didn’t know how long exactly, he flipped her over so that she was facing the ceiling. “I know you’re enjoying yourself, but you’re all covered in lotion now. Would you like to take a bath?”</p><p>“Mm,” she mumbled. Asmodeus’ bathroom. That sounded like a great idea. “Let’s go?”</p><p>With an indulgent smile, he pulled her up from the bed, helping her towards his bathroom – her limbs were loose and limber, and she felt like his massage had breathed new life into her. He paused before they stepped into his bath – it was already filled with water, steam wafting invitingly from the surface – and began to unbutton her blouse, his deft fingers making quick work of each button.</p><p>She tried to help, her fingers reaching for her pants, but he shooed her hands away. “Let me do this, sweetheart,” he whispered, unzipping her pants and sliding the fabric down her legs – she swallowed, suddenly self-conscious, a prick of doubt piercing the haze in her mind.</p><p>But then his hands ran over her thighs, her legs, his lips trailing kisses against the blemishes marring her skin, and he told her how beautiful she was, how these marks reminded him of her humanity, how they made her seem more <em>real</em> than anyone he’d ever been with before.</p><p>She forced herself to inhale, watching as he lifted her foot to his mouth, pressing yet another tender kiss to the white rose decorating her ankle. “I wish you could see yourself through my eyes,” he murmured, looking up at her – her breath caught as she noticed the sheer <em>intensity</em> in his amber gaze. Her hand reached towards him, fingers curling in his silky caramel hair, and he exhaled, rising from the bathroom floor to take her hand in his.</p><p>He made quick work of their remaining clothes and, now both naked, she followed him into the bath, sighing as the water rippled around her. But before she could reach for the shampoo, Asmodeus approached her from behind, placing a kiss against her shoulder blade, and she jolted, his lips sending an electric tingle throughout her entire body. “Mm, I <em>really</em> want you now,” he purred, and when she heard his voice, filled with desire, she couldn’t help the flicker of heat that curled low in her belly.</p><p>“Shouldn’t we wash up first –” she tried to say, but then his hands were on her waist, sliding up her torso to play with her nipples, and she had to bite back a moan. “Asmo!”</p><p>“Oh, calling me that now?” he teased, pinching her nipples between his fingers. She hissed, the sudden shock making her jerk against him. “Do you <em>really</em> want to bathe first? I think we’ll end up dirty again,” he said, and she leant against him, his skilled touch fast turning her into jelly.</p><p>“You’re always doing this.” But it wasn’t much of a protest when he slipped around her, pushing her against the wall of the bath. “Sometimes I think I should stay away from you for a week or two. So that I can focus on my work, you know.”</p><p>“And end up with another twenty knots in your shoulders?” he asked, leaning down to take her nipple into his mouth – she cried out, her body spasming into him. Her hands found their place on his shoulders, fingers tightening around him for support. His tongue was warm and wet and it made her shudder, barely able to recognise the feel of his hands sliding down to cup her butt.</p><p>She could feel his arousal between them, and she couldn’t help but press her thighs together, his pure, unbridled lust making her giddy. Knowing that Asmodeus, one of the most gorgeous people she’d ever seen, wanted her so badly made her feel <em>powerful</em>. Desirable. Like the flaws that she tried to conceal behind her work, behind her diligence, didn’t matter. At least not as much as she thought they did. “That’s just an unfortunate side-effect of chasing perfection.”</p><p>“Chasing perfection?” He released her nipple with a quiet <em>pop</em>, tutting at her. “Darling, what are you talking about? I’m right here.”</p><p>He spun her around, throwing her off-balance, and she gasped, flinging her hands out to catch herself. “I’m sorry, but I don’t think I have the patience to play today,” he breathed, and she felt his fingers glide between her thighs, slipping between her folds. She exhaled, closing her eyes, her back arching as she spread her legs a bit more for him. He stepped closer, and she felt the tip of him against her back, one of his hands splayed right above his pact mark.</p><p>“May I?” he asked, and there was so much longing in his voice that for a moment, she forgot how to breathe – she nodded, suddenly <em>eager</em> to feel him inside her. His lips curved against her shoulder and his fingers quickened – her knees buckled, and she had to hold on to the edge of the bath for dear life as he slid two fingers inside her.</p><p>“Oh, you’re already so wet. I can’t wait to feel you around me,” he hummed, and she glowed in the warmth of his praise – he then removed his hand from between her thighs, lifting both to her hips, his thumb brushing over her pact mark. “Tell me you want me, Nova.”</p><p>“Yes, Asmo. I want you,” she breathed, and he uttered a quiet curse before pushing forward, sheathing himself inside her – she let out a gasp, throwing her head back as he stretched her. No matter how many times they made love, the moment where he first entered was always a beautiful, almost sublime experience. The water rippled around them as he moved, and she had to bite her lip to stifle a moan as it washed over her sensitive skin, almost caressing her.</p><p>He went slow today. Asmodeus often swung between overwhelmingly intense and irresistibly tender, sometimes fucking her until she swore she had ascended to the Celestial Realm, and at other times murmuring her name over and over, holding and touching and stroking until she could almost cry from how soft and loving he was. Today was clearly the latter, and as his hands lingered on her, roaming up and down her torso to circle her nipples, to play with her clit, she closed her eyes and let the warm water and the gentle lull of his voice take her away.</p><p>But her eyes flew open when he pressed a finger against his pact mark, and a sudden tingle shot up the length of her spine. “Mm, it’s glowing pink right now,” he said. His voice was huskier than usual – it made her shudder, and she couldn’t help but imagine him leaning his chin on her shoulder, seducing her with his whispers. “I like knowing how you feel about me, Nova. It makes this…” he pulled out almost to the tip before slamming his hips back against her, and a cry left her lips, “…so much better.”</p><p>Every time he thrust inside her, her fingers tightened on the edge of the bath and she had to draw a deep breath, trying to steady herself. He didn’t relent; even though he wasn’t as vigorous as he usually was, his hands and his mouth were constantly occupied – he’d slide his hands up to her breasts, teasing and tempting while his mouth glided over her back.</p><p>His lips seared her skin, leaving imprints wherever he kissed, and she shivered when he called her name. It sounded like sin in his voice, and she dazedly thought that if loving Asmodeus made her a sinner, then she was prepared to face any punishment she might be given.</p><p>“I love you, Asmo.” The words spilt out of her mouth without her even thinking about it, and he paused for a moment, his hands stilling on her waist – she glanced back, trying to see his expression, and found him staring back at her with a strange look in his eyes. Then he smiled.</p><p>“I love you too, Nova,” he answered. There was so much affection in his voice that she almost couldn’t stand it, but before she had to figure out a response he suddenly increased the intensity of his thrusts and she gasped as he hit a spot that had her back arching, forcing her eyes to close from the sheer <em>pleasure</em> that rocked her body.</p><p>It didn’t take long before she was approaching the peak of sensation, almost overwhelmed by the feeling of <em>him</em>, wrapping around her, inside her – he thrust a few more times, deep and hard, and an almost guttural growl left his lips. Nova’s body shuddered and she went entirely still for a moment, her mind going blank with ecstasy.</p><p>When she fluttered back into consciousness, she felt him sliding out of her as he pressed light, butterfly kisses down her spine, and she drew a shaky breath, trembling as she slowly spun around to face him. Everything still felt a little dreamlike, as though it wasn’t quite <em>there</em> – only Asmodeus seemed real, with his bright eyes and his gorgeous smile and the way he reached for her face, cupping it in his hands. “Are you okay?” he whispered, holding her gaze. “I know I didn’t spend as much time on foreplay as usual. You’re not sore, are you?”</p><p>She nodded. “I’m fine,” she promised, and his thumb traced the outline of her cheek.</p><p>“Then let's get cleaned up while our bath is still nice and warm.” He winked, reaching up to kiss her on the lips, a quick, fleeting gesture before he turned away, moving towards the shampoo.</p><p>With a sigh and a smile, she followed him deeper into the bath, studying the graceful outline of his shoulders as he drifted through the water, his fingers gliding along its surface.</p><p>Maybe her assignment could wait a little while longer.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this was fun to write! i'm not experienced with writing using OCs so this was an interesting experience. it presents a different set of challenges from my usual unnamed MC but i enjoyed working on this and wouldn't mind doing it again~</p><p>yell at me on <a href="https://mobile.twitter.com/dontenchantme">twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>